


Aurora’s Scary Halloween

by LadyLaviniya



Series: Sleeping Star Swans [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, I wish I was better at tagging, Polyamory, Scary Movies, Threesome - F/F/F, but I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: It’s Aurora’s first Halloween and she wants nothing more than to spend the entire night with her lovers. Their plans, however... are not as appealing.





	Aurora’s Scary Halloween

_We’ll start with the light stuff_ , Lily said.

 _It’ll be fun_ , Emma said.

What a pair of pretty little liars they both were.

“You know, Ror,” Emma began, wrapping one arm around Aurora’s shoulder and reaching for the bowl of popcorn with the other, “If you’re not into binging scary movies, you could’ve gone trick-or-treating with Phillip. Henry’s in charge of the younger kids this year, but Mom, Ashley, and all the other parents are never far behind. There’s safety in numbers, ya know? They hit more or less the same houses every time, and by eight o’clock they’re usually at the diner for a break.”

Aurora checked the time—7:52pm—and shook her head. “That’s all right. Phillip is still young, I have time.” She gasped, jumped at the hiss of the vampire, at its ugly sharp and bloody teeth, while Emma chuckled at it. She put her feet up on an untouched corner of the coffee table and crossed her legs at the ankles.

“The acting is so over-the-top. Jesus!”

“That’s the seventies for ya.”

Resting her head on Emma’s shoulder on her left, Aurora stole a glance at Lily on her right, the third in their little party. Lily sat slouching, digging her left heel into the cushion of the couch while the other swung lazily, hovering an inch or two above the floor. She had a bag of red licorice in her lap and was absently gnawing on one of the candies. When the opening credits began to roll, she bit off her most recent piece and placed the bag back among the assortments of junk food already laid out on the coffee table.

Lily smiled softly and poked Aurora’s leg with her toe. “You could always swing by Regina’s place to hang with my mom and... well, Regina. See what they’re up to. Mom said they’re too old for the scary stuff, so odds are they’re just getting wasted and watching, like, Golden Girls or something.”

“I’ll be fine, Lily,” Aurora said. She detached herself from Emma so Emma could slouch as well, the bowl of popcorn moving from resting on her lap to her stomach. “I’m sure after this one, I’ll be as fit to watch as the both of you.”

Of course, she said that during Crush, Carrie, the first Halloween episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which she did find enjoyable, all things considered), and most recently, The Moth Diaries. Each time she did, Emma would squeeze her shoulder in reassurance and Lily would smirk and offer her more food. This time, however, Lily sighed and paused the movie.

Aurora bit her lip as Lily sat up and turned to face her.

“Babe,” said Lily, reaching to hold her hand, “You cried at the end of Carrie—”

“It was sad!”

“—lost your shit at the raining blood scene in The Moth Diaries—”

“That Rebecca girl looks too much like me—of course I did!”

Lily blinked. “And we’re still in the light stuff. You still want to continue?”

Aurora nodded. “Yes. I wish to spend this night with my loved ones, no matter how many of these... movies I have to sit through. I’ve faced worse than what your dev—what your TV shows us.”

Unwilling to be left out of the conversation now that the film was stopped, Emma sat up again and placed the half-empty bowl of popcorn aside. She wrapped her arms around Aurora’s abdomen and rested her chin on her shoulder. Her sigh was one of content.

“You’ve got a dragon and a Savior to protect you, princess...” Emma murmured into her hair, “Just keep that in mind.” To Lily, she added, “Maybe skip Emelie in the queue. We got Nightmare Before Christmas? Corpse Bride? ParaNorman? Frankenweenie?”

Lily nodded. “Let’s get through Vampire Lovers first. It’s gay, you’ll like it.”

They repositioned themselves so they were all closer together. Emma draped a blanket over their legs and Lily let Aurora lean on her. Immediately after she unpaused the movie, Lily planted a kiss to Aurora’s brow. Not to be outdone, Emma went for her shoulder, nuzzling it with the tip of her nose before she gave a quick peck. For the first time that evening, Aurora gave a genuine smile.

“How lucky am I to have not one, but two sweet protectors,” she murmured.

“Damn right,” Emma winked.

“Better be,” Lily added in mock smugness.

They took her hands when she offered them and held them tight, fingers laced together under the thin cotton blanket. This movie was less frightening than the others they watched that night, though Aurora wasn’t sure if it was because she was finally getting used to the idea of a “scary movie marathon” or if it really wasn’t as bad as she thought.

No matter. She had her Lily, her Emma, the comfort and security their warmth often provided, and a mountain of sweets and other assorted snacks to distract and keep her going. A few more movies couldn’t hurt, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Yes.)


End file.
